1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for treatment of a tissue surface with light and more particularly to a handpiece with a light source and related method of treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handpieces for use in treating tissue with light are well known. These handpieces represent a substantial investment, and there is a need for a self-contained handpiece that is not only economical but is versatile and adaptable to home use by those not skilled in the medical arts.